khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Overview Insanity was the acolyte of the Sin Envy, created by user D2L for the Brotherhood of Sin. Template Mortal Name: Caleb Trenton True Name: Insanity, The Acolyte of Envy Mortal Age: 26 True Age: Insanity, being the by-product of the Vice Envy, is spiritually immortal. He was only manifested when the Vices temporarily disbanded however. Weapons: His variety of powers aside, Insanity does have a personal weapon (or weapons rather) of choice. Attached to the back of each of his hands is an apparatus with four sharp claws attached to it. The point of each claw is sharpened to perfection; able to cut a person’s limb off with a slight touch. At first they seem just like average claws used in melee combat, but there is more than meets the eye. At the push of a button, either claw can extend on a spring up to five feet in front of Insanity; also allowing him to use them as a grappling hook of sorts. The spring is made of an extremely dense metal, along with the claws themselves, and is not broken easily. Insanity, being an Emotion, has physical properties that make him deadly as well. He is surprisingly acrobatic, jumping this way and that; bending and curling himself in contortions no mortal could achieve. As he fights, his limbs seem limp and feeble; until he strikes that is. Despite his rather meek appearance, Insanity is stronger than most mortals. Appearance: Insanity has acquired himself quite the uniform, though from where he acquired it no one knows and probably doesn’t want to know. It is a medieval jester’s uniform, complete with three-pronged hat and all. It is rather baggy, hanging from his lanky frame. The sleeves come over his hands, concealing the weapons attached to them. On the end of each prong is a golden bell that jingles as Insanity moves. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for everyone else, the sound of these bells is one of the most annoying things in the universe after awhile, as Insanity is almost constantly moving. His clothes seem enchanted however, as they shift colors. This is not a graceful shift however, the garments sometimes changing from obsidian black to neon green with the blink of an eye. Insanity himself has a strange look about him. He is extremely pale, his skin bone white. He has a large, triangle shaped nose and two yellow eyes with royal blue pupils. His teeth are as yellow as his eyes, and his breath usually smells fowl. His tongue is pointed, almost like a snake, and is permanently tinted a dark shade of blue. His fingernails are short and black from dirt build up, though some people think he paints them. Which isn’t that odd if you think about it, he is insane after all. Powers: Insanity, from birth, or manifestation, rather, was gifted with powers of Telepathy. At first he could only influence the minds of those weaker minded than he, giving them odd mental suggestions. While he can still do this, his power has expanded to full on mind control. The effect cannot work in reverse however, as not only would his mind totally and complete demolish anyone’s mind who tried to control his, but he is so incredibly insane that it would be impossible for anyone to make him otherwise. He does have another power however, one that he has only recently realized. Since Insanity is the by-product of Envy, he thus has control over the same element as his parent Vice; though not necessarily to the same degree. He has both hydrokinesis and cryokinesis, and uses them as often as his telepathy. He can use the ice to reflect light off of things and create illusions, and he has found that, since he is Insanity, he can use his hydrokinesis to affect the liquids in a person’s body causing severe nausea among other side effects. As with the Vices and the Virtues, the Emotions are extraordinarily gifted in the fields of mental and physical strengths, as well as the long, forgotten arcane mysteries of magick. He is extremely resistant to physical attacks and, being born of Envy, and having her power, his powers render him immune to water or ice attacks as well as extreme cold. His soul is invulnerable to any manipulation against his own will and upon his physical death, self-inflicted or otherwise, Insanity’s soul immediately enters the reincarnation cycle. Personality: Insanity is, to put it bluntly, absolutely, irrefutably, undeniably insane. His personality varies seemingly which the direction of the wind, ranging from the anger of Wrath herself to the innocent ness of a small child. Throughout it all however, a tiny bit of sanity shines through. It’s like he is constantly playing mind games with people, pushing their buttons and getting inside their head. Perhaps it stems from his telepathy, perhaps not. Even without that power, the games he plays are enough to drive any sane person mad. There also appears to be a glimmer of some kind of grandmaster plan inside that head of his, but no one can really tell; as if they could tell anything about the inner-workings of his mind. History: Millennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good with a supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. The Vices and Virtues hated each other and fought endlessly, giving in to the fate that was so intricately predestined for them. One Vice however, saw through this guise. It was Lust, and he set out on a search to find the boxes from which his Virtuous enemies and Vice brethren had been spawned. After much deliberation he succeeded in finding Diasthos’ box, and even entrapped Hope and Faith within it. He was betrayed however, by the lover he had left alone; Wrath. She impaled Lust, the Vice dropping Diasthos’ box and thus scattering it back to the proverbial four winds. Of course, his soul re-entered the reincarnation cycle after this, but that took a short while. During this time, the Vices disbanded. The six remaining Sins went their own separate ways, going about their duties of infecting the human race. While this time of reclusion was in order, they each used their power to create a by-product- a “sidekick” if you will to aid in their duties. These “sidekicks” were named the Emotions, and each had the powers of their parent Vice along with an ability of their own. It would take some time, but eventually the Emotions would manifest themselves and instinctively return to their masters. The first of the emotions to awaken was Insanity, the by-product of Envy. Though he did not yet know it, he had the greatest mental capacity of all the Emotions. He was so insane that his conscious mind had to expand in order to accommodate him, giving room for some extra abilities. He had the innate ability of Telepathy, able to read the minds of others as well as influence theirs. In mortal form as a child that was the extent of the power, but once he matured it developed in to full-on mind control. Breaking down a person’s consciousness and rebuilding it in his own image was something he enjoyed doing, and thus did it often. He wreaked havoc upon the world, an army of insane humans at his command; not to mention his powers. He was a king, an insane king, and he liked it. One day however, while he was off raping the mind of some poor unexpecting soul, he felt a pull on him like no other. It was like every fiber of his being was yearning for him to answer this pull, this call to arms. Giving in, he allowed himself to kidnap himself, and he (and his army) traveled to the place where he was called. There he was introduced to what could technically be called his “mother”, Envy. She was pleased by Insanity and his willingness to obey her. At the time she had no use of him however, and told him simply to be. And so that is Insanity’s current mission, just to be. Unfortunately for every one else, Insanity being involves some rather destructive and unpredictable side-affects. Theme Song: “Mama” – My Chemical Romance Battle Theme: Koume and Kotake’s Theme Category:Brotherhood of Sin Category:Character